harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
These are a list of books found in the wizarding and the Muggle world. Muggle books * Cinderella * Sleeping Beauty * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves - mentioned by Hermione Granger Wizarding world books Biography * Biography of Harry Potter (seven volumes) * Biography of Harry Potter by Rita Skeeter * Biography of Uric the Oddball by Radolphus Pittiman * Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob by Rita Skeeter * He Flew Like A Madman by Kennilworthy Whisp * Snape: Scoundrel or Saint? by Rita Skeeter * The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter Charms * Achievements in Charming * An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms * Charms of Defence and Deterrence by Professor Catullus Spangle * Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes by E. Limus * Quintessence: A Quest * Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches Cooking * Charm Your Own Cheese by Greta Catchlove * Enchantment In Baking Creatures * Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires * Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit * Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland * Dreadful Denizens of the Deep * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newton Scamander * Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality * From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon Keeper's Guide * Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans * Men Who Love Dragons Too Much * Most Macabre Monstrosities * The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology * The Monster Book of Monsters by Edwardus Lima * Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried by Gulliver Pokeby Divination * Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul * Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming * Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks * The Dream Oracle by Inigo Imago * Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky Education * An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe * Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo * Prefects Who Gained Power Fiction * Enchanted Encounters by Fifi LaFolle * The Adventures of Martin Higgs, the Mad Muggle * The Toadstool Tales by Beatrix Bloxam * The Tales of Beedle the Bard by Beedle the Bard Gilderoy Lockhart's books * Break with a Banshee * Gadding with Ghouls * Holidays with Hags * Magical Me * Travels with Trolls * Voyages with Vampires * Wanderings with Werewolves * Year with the Yeti Healing * Common Magical Aliments and Afflictions * The Healer's Helpmate by H. Pollingtonious Herbology * Encyclopedia of Toadstools * Flesh-Eating Trees of the World * Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore History Ancient History * A Guide to Medieval Sorcery * A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot * Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot * Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms * Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy * Sites of Historical Sorcery Contemporary History * A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry * Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century * Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century * Important Modern Magical Discoveries * Modern Magical History * Notable Magical Names of Our Time Languages * Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen * Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs by Dylan Marwood * Quintessence: A Quest Muggles * Muggles Who Notice by Blenheim Stalk * My Life as a Muggle by Daisy Hookum Plays * Hélas, Je Me Suis Transfiguré Les Pied by Malecrit Poetry * Sonnets of a Sorcerer Potions * Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage * Asiatic Anti-Venoms by Libatius Borage * Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Quidditch * Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch * Flying with the Cannons by Julius Dehoffe * Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland by Miro Limus * Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp * The Beater's Bible by Brutus Scrimgeour * Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broomcare * The Noble Sport of Warlocks by Quintius Umfraville * The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers by Kennilworthy Whisp * Which Broomstick? Spells * A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions * Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexes * Curses and Counter-Curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian * Confronting the Faceless * Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard * Jinxes for the Jinxed * Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks * Magick Moste Evile by Godelot * Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling * Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts * Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts * Self-Defensive Spellwork * Spellman's Syllabary The Dark Arts * The Dark Arts Outsmarted * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Professor Quentin Trimble * The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts * The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk Transfiguration * A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch * A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration * Intermediate Transfiguration * Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration Unknown * A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter by Bertrand de Pensees-Profondes * Merlin's book * Numerology and Grammatica * Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up * The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit * Invisible Book of Invisibility * Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions * Where There's a Wand, There's a Way * Unknown cursed book you cannot stop reading Notes and sources Category:Books